Little Worm Graves
by kenzie lee-kins
Summary: Lee and Gaara meeting for the first time as little kids and begin their friendship one-shot cuteness


Little Worm Graves

A little round eyed boy no older than 7 was walking on a not so crowded sidewalks in Konoha. He wasn't going any particular way and had no were special to be. He didn't have anyone to play with but that doesn't stop him from being himself. The boy looked like a clone of his "mother" and nothing like his "father". And at some point in time they'll come hunt him down to take him home… But for now he's just ganna walk around until he finds something of interest. He found that something hiding under a big old bush in the front of a scary old house. At first all the boy saw was a pair of feet and sand. The boy crouched down and peered under the leafy greens. What he saw was another little boy hugging his knees staring back at him with the prettiest turquoise eyes… sept they were so sad…

"Hello there. What are you doin hiden under there?" The blue eyed boy just stared at him as if he had 8 heads. "Why do you look so sad?" there still was no answer, the round eyed boy looked down sadly. "It's ok no one usually wants ta talk ta me any way…" As he got up to leave when small arm of sand caught his lag.

"It's ok… please don't go." A small low voice rang out.

"Ok I'll stay. My names Lee" he smiled

"I'm Gaara."

"Gaara? You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm from Suna… me and my siblings had to come here for protection." Gaara looked down angrily.

"Ok do you wanna come and play with me?" Lee smiled brightly

"Really?" Gaara looked surprised "Most people in Sana are a scared a me… They say I'm a monster…" the little red head looked sad and discouraged.

"You don't look scary ta me… come on out a there."

The little red head crawled out from under the bush holding an old teddy bear in his arms very tightly. He had very fair skin and dark rings around his perfect teal eyes. He was only slightly shorter than the black haired boy, but oh how Lee could ever think this cute little kid was anything like a monster he didn't think it ever possible.

"Actually Gaara I find you very pretty…" The red head blushed coyly

"Thank you… Lee."

"Yosh! Let's go play!" Gaara didn't even bother asking his new strange acquaintance what they were going to play. He himself hadn't played any games before, but it just didn't matter because Gaara felt a little happier. The red head wasn't paying attention and fell but of course the sand saves him but not before it pushes the bushy browed boy down. All he could think about was 'why do I keep hurting people? It never stops!' Gaara was surprised to her lee asking if he was ok.

"Ohhhhhh are you ok Gaara! I'm sorry, Daddy says I need ta pay more attention, that I too much like Mommy, that he's a bad infl-"

"Lee you're bleedin!" as red dripped slowly from his knee.

"Oh it's ok I got a band-aid wit me."

"Dos in it hurt?"

"Awww dis little ting it dasn't hurt at all Gaara. Tijutsu experts have ta have good tolerate for pain!" As the bowl cuts eyes lit with flames! Why'll the little red head just blinked and blushed. They walked a little farther but the red head stopped and picked up a lifeless little body with a thin line of sand.

"Lee-kun what is this?" The black haired boy turned

"Awwww it's a little dead wormy… Poor wormy…" He said sadly

"Wormy?"

"Ahhh right you probably don't have worms in Sana."

"We have sand worm."

"Well this was a earthworm."

"But it's on da sidewalk…"

"Well yah dats how it died, see when it rains the wormy's come out and play in da rain, but sometimes they don't make it back ta da earth and they dry up."

The blue eyed boy looked sadly at the worm. He knelled down to the most earth and dug a little hole and placed the worm in side. He made a little mound on top of the worm and placed a pebble there as the marker. His round eyed friend watched him do so as a sand arm brought him down next to his friend.

"Now the wormy can be with his friends, and we put our hands together an say a little prayer for him." They said a little prayer for the worm and the red head asked a question to his friend that was most unexpected. "Lee when we die do you think we can be buried together too?"

"Yah shur Gaara! Kuzz friends should stay together!"

They both smiled spending the rest of the day together making little worm graves until they were found and had to be practically dragged away from each other. With their parents promising they could see each other the next day. The two friends promised to be the best of friends till the very end.


End file.
